1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of solar powered absorption cooling systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to utilize the heat produced in a conventional solar collector to transport power to the concentrators of certain prior art absorption refrigeration machines. In these known systems, heat is transported from the collector to the concentrator by means of a transfer fluid which forms a thermal conduit for heat flow from the solar heating system to the absorption refrigeration system.
Due to the inefficiencies inherent in the conduction heat transfer mechanism used in known solar absorption heating systems, it is often necessary to raise the temperature of the transfer fluid after it leaves the collector and before it enters the concentrator in order to insure that the temperature of the transfer fluid is above the minimum concentrator temperature at which conventional absorption cooling systems can function. Ordinary solar collectors cannot begin to activate an absorption refrigeration cycle in the forenoon until their transfer fluid temperature is substantially higher than the minimum operating temperature of the absorption cycle concentrator. The ordinary solar collector ceases to operate the absorption cycle in the evening whenever its transfer fluid temperature falls to near the minimum operating temperature of the absorption system concentrator.